


Part 2: Punishment is needed

by mistressterably



Series: The Willing Slave [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Part 2: Punishment is needed

‘Light tartan trousers.’ The Doctor stood in front of his wardrobe and looked at the chosen clothing. They weren’t his favourite pair but Clara had decided that they were a favourite of hers so she kept making him wear them. Once he had made a comment about them getting worn and tired after they’d gotten mud-spattered during one of their many adventures she had filed the information away in her head and she used it now. He hadn’t been disobedient precisely the last time she had scheduled a tryst, but he had come before she had, against the standing rules, which she wasn’t happy about. Now, he took them from the hanger and then he picked up the white t-shirt with the skeletal hand on it. 

‘You suit t-shirts, and this one,’ Clara had held it up to him, presenting it to him. ‘Is quite apropos, right where I like to put my hand on you.’ And so it did, right in the middle of his chest, with her fingers spread to encompass both of his hearts. She had bought it and given it to him, ‘Only when I let you.’ He had nodded. When she had ripped the neck of it during one particularly energetic tryst, she had stroked his skin and decided to keep it anyway. 

‘No underwear.’ He sighed. Another bone of contention about these trousers, the fabric and the stitched seams were rough against his skin. When erect in them, the seam was roughest at the tip of his cock. 

‘Cock ring, one hour and no touching at all.’ Fuck, he hated when she said no touching after putting it on. There was still no forgiveness for the second time he had worn it. She had not believed him when he had confirmed he had not masturbated as directed. Which he sincerely hadn’t but he had been so incredibly aroused that he had come when he hadn’t meant to while washing up before their tryst. As a result he hadn’t been able to come the last time she had ordered him to. 

The clock on the dressing table struck the warning time so he picked up the ring and slid it on his semi-erect cock. As he settled it around the base, the dark blue rubber tight but only going to get tighter as he became more aroused. Since that disastrous tryst, he had learned the loophole that she had inadvertently given him. The Doctor obeyed her direction to put the cock ring on an hour before but he didn’t have to get dressed until he absolutely had too. So, with the trousers and t-shirt in hand, he strode from his bedroom and draped the clothes on the console room railing. He was alone, it didn’t matter that he was naked save for a blue rubber band around his cock. Long fingers threw levers and tapped in the correct coordinates and then, he sat on the jump seat. He had already moved the arm chair to her requested spot. 

A timer counted down on the screen. It ticked down slowly and then at the ten minute mark, he dressed. Barefoot as she had not explicitly said to wear his boots, he stood as was careful to stay as still as possible to avoid the friction the seam would cause on the head of his now-fully erect cock. The time rotor slowed and the engine went idle. Would Clara make him wait or would she join him immediately. The answer was, wait. 

Ten full minutes. He stood stoically to wait upon her entrance. When she did, the brown haired, small woman strolled in calmly. His eyes took her in, capturing the sight of her in a sleek white blouse, low neck line. Calf-high black boots. Black skirt that was surprisingly low to above her breasts. A black matching jacket with a single button holding it closed. His cock quivered, the rough seam rubbed against the sensitive tip. So fucking cruel, he thought. 

Standing still, he awaited her approval. Her smaller hand was firm against his skin as she stroked his ass, drifting to between his legs from behind. Clara tugged on them causing the crotch of his trousers to tighten against his cock. Her hands confirmed he wore no underwear. Her steps brought her to face him, her hand placed on the skeletal hand of his t-shirt. Her nails were like the finger bones on his shirt, digging into his skin for a moment, four sharp points of brief pain. An exquisite arousing pain, he thought. While his body stayed still for her, his eyes watched her every move. As she stood in front of her, he could gaze down her blouse, the soft mounds of her breasts rising with her breathing. No bra. He adored her when she wore no bra. It meant that when he was directed to remove her jacket he would see her nipples.   
Clara’s hand moved from his chest and slid down his stomach and abdomen and then to his crotch. His stomach muscles tightened at her touch. Uncontrolled reaction, she didn’t make any note of it from what he could see of her face. His erection was tenting the crotch of his trousers and Clara ran her fingers down the length of his cock, causing the seam to roughly scour his cock briefly. Fingertips explored the base of his cock and then an approving look from Clara that he had the cock ring on. As if he would disobey her! 

‘Remove my jacket.’ Her voice prompted his obedience and he stepped towards her to so very carefully unbutton that one single button of her jacket. Long fingers grasping the edges he slipped it apart and then, quickly moving behind her, lifted it from her shoulders. Standing rules, carefully fold the clothing he removed from her and lay it on the console. He stepped in front of her again, waiting, aching. Her nipples were so very hard and straining the sleek fabric of her blouse. The Doctor could see the darker shade of them. He could only think of gently holding those breasts in his large hands, bending his lips to them and sucking on them lightly, flicking his tongue over the hard tips to feel her shiver with delight. But he waited for her orders. 

‘Sit.’ His eyebrows shot up. This was different! Very different. His balls tightened in anticipation of something new. He strode to the armchair and sat. Clara, white blouse and black skirt contrasting her figure, the boots accentuating her legs, turned to him, her eyes looking him up and down. ‘Hands on the arms. Do not move them.’ His hands rested on the leather arms, fingers draped over the ends. When he had sat down, his legs were slightly apart. The seam of the trousers was pressing on his cock. 

‘Do not move.’ Clara stepped over to the chair and was kneeling between his legs, pushing them apart a little wider. Her hands were running from his knees up the inside of his thighs to his crotch, gathering the fabric at the base of his cock to see the length of his erection without undressing him. The Doctor held his breath but his eyes were wide. Through the fabric, Clara ran her tongue up and down the length, leaving a wet trail of saliva on them. Oh how he wanted her tongue on his cock directly, not through his trousers! His fingers tightened into the leather arms. 

Clara stood, a damp spot on his trousers from her eager licking. He still did not move. Watching his reaction, Clara moved forward and, lifting her skirt, she straddled his lap. The Doctor saw that she was naked under her skirt. A glint of moisture on her inner thighs. Fuck, she was dripping tonight! His mind began to trip over. Her hand pressed on his erection, still with his trousers and t-shirt on, and she forced it to lay down and she moved her hips until she was on top of it. The hard length of his cock now nestled against her wet crotch. 

Forced to stay still, he could only bite the inside of his lip as she began to rub her dripping cunt along the length of his clothed cock. The motion caused the rough seam of the trousers to rub harshly against his skin. Not daring to close his eyes, he stared at her breasts as they moved with her thrusting motions. Clara placed her hands on his chest, steadying herself as she ground against him. The more she slid up and down on his cock, the wetter she became and the rougher the sensation on his cock. The ring had made him harder and more sensitive. 

Riding him hard, Clara was moaning. His erection and the fabric were just as potent against her clit and she was moving faster along him. The Doctor, his knuckles going white from how hard he was gripping the arms of the chair, could feel his cock pulsing, ready to explode. He fought it as long as he could until her hands gripped his head and pulled him towards her breasts. He opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to taste the sweat that had sheened her skin as she had ground against him. It was too much for him. His cry was muffled between her breasts as he came against the seam of his trousers. It was almost painful how hard and fast he came from her actions. 

Her hands shifted from pressing him against her breasts to tugging him roughly away. ‘Too soon,’ She hissed as she bent his head back. A fingertip scraped along his cheek and down his neck, a sharp nail leaving a scratch along the path. She got up off his lap. The crotch of his trousers was wet both within and without. Outside a mix of her saliva and drippings from her cunt. Inside, his come stained his trousers and covered his cock. 

‘Go to my room and get my dildo.’

Fuck, he thought. He knew what his punishment was now. Her cunt was closed to him now. Obedient, he left the TARDIS and went to her bedroom. He opened the drawer of her night stand. He had been directed to her drawer previously and there were some items in it that he had not experienced yet but he knew there would come a day when he would. For now, his fingers took hold of the long, flesh-coloured dildo. Clara had made a point of taking it from the package as he had watched. Nine inches long, durable, thick, two inches the package had said. Fuck, he felt the shame burn his cheeks. 

Returning to the TARDIS, he found her on the chair in her favourite position. One leg over the arm, crotch spread wide open with her skirt up at her waist. Her blouse was now open as she played with her breasts. ‘Fuck me with it.’ 

She was already wet enough so there was no need for him to slick it up with his own saliva. Instead, he slid it in easily until all but an inch remained exposed. Gripping it tightly, he pumped it in and out of her. Pounding it into her as if it was him fucking her. With no allowance to touch himself, his stained trousers clung wetly to his cock and he fucked her with her dildo. Clara rested her head back into the chair, moaning. Her fingers twisting her nipples, the hard points reddened slightly from how hard she played with them. She groaned and her hips were arching upwards towards his thrusts until she cried out. Her muscles clenched around the dildo and he stopped thrusting. His hands reached around her to cup her ass and hold her as she came, her body lost in the moment. 

The Doctor held her steady until she finally came down from her orgasm. Then the gesture for him to clean her. He took greater care when tidying her this time, there would be more punishment to come, he knew that but he couldn’t help it. Clara had tripped him hard this time. He would accept what she doled out to him. It’s what he expected and what he wanted.


End file.
